The Second Time Around
by Kurt-Blaine-Klaine
Summary: Kurt a new student at NYADA meets a new guy Adam. Is Adam the one for Kurt? Kurt is still insecure from his previous relationship; but Adam is determined to prove himself to Kurt and to make Kurt realize exactly how amazing he is. Will things finally start looking up for Kurt or is he in for more heartbreak? Kadam!
1. Its My Turn Now

AN: Blame Glee for this. Oh and yeah I am starting a new Fanfic :) Also don't hate me for liking Adam, he is too sweet not to like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, however if you want to know what it would be like if I owned Glee continue scrolling down. This was planned to be a one-shot but it has turned into a full blown fic.

Oh and just so you know Maya is Tessa Netting's character from the Adam's Apples.

* * *

Kurt was livid, Rachel was being a spoiled rotten bitch and he had finally had enough. She pranced into the kitchen after taking an hour and thirty minute shower. "Kurt can you please make me some tea with honey, you know it helps my vocal cords." She begged brushing her hair.

"Hell no make it yourself, I am sick of your attitude, you are not better than anyone else! I moved in with you because I liked you, I don't even know you anymore. Doing topless scenes, inviting a guy you barely know to move in with us. Have you ever stopped to think what I thought about Brody moving in with us? No you have not; I don't like Brody he is an ass, and a jerk. But oh well I am so done with you, oh and I challenge you to Midnight Madness. I will kick your ass and have fun showing you what real talent looks like!"

"Yeah right, you can't even hit a high F. The only reason you got in to NYADA is because Carmen Tibideaux knows that you and I are friends. You can't sing or act, and besides what roles on Broadway can you play? Besides remember the diva-off sophomore year, I killed you." Rachel smirked she had this argument in the bag.

Kurt glared at her with rage in his eyes he was so going to enjoy knocking her down to the nobody level. "Really Miss I get everything I want. I can hit an High F, hell I can hit that note in my sleep, besides I threw the diva-off my father was getting hate messages for it. So I blew it, you won by default, and I am sick of you acting like you are more talented than I am. Honey I am a countertenor, do you know how rare that range is?"

"Yes it is rare, which unlike my voice you have less of a chance of getting on Broadway, and fine I will do the Midnight Madness with you, but don't come crying to me when you lose." Rachel growled as Kurt grabbed his messenger bag and left the apartment, besides he was late for coffee with Adam.

He scurried across the crosswalk ready to finally get some peace and quiet. He spotted Adam at their usual table; he was looking over a script for a student film, this one had no nudity. "Hey Kurt, I already got your low-fat latte. Which I don't understand you are skinny enough as it is" He said sliding over the drink to Kurt's side, he noticed his pissed off expression. "What's wrong, it looks like you want to murder someone?" Adam asked sweetly in his British accent putting down the script and taking a sip of his coffee.

"My roommates are a serious pain in my ass. I am so sick of Rachel Berry getting everything she wants. When is it my turn? When do I get my chance in the spotlight? I thought New York would be different, but it's just like fucking high school. Everyone worships the ground Rachel walks on, and I just can't take it anymore."

Adam frowned wrapping an arm around Kurt. "I am so sorry, but unlike everyone else at NYADA I like you. You are talented Kurt, you kicked some ass at the winter showcase, and besides Rachel is an egotistical bitch. I have got serious dirt on her that would destroy her career, same goes for Brody. Besides Cassandra likes you, and she hates everyone especially Rachel. Just calm down, besides we have an audition for a student film, without nudity. Come back to my apartment with me to learn lines, and it will be a chance to get away from the roommates. No strings attached, I know you still have feelings for your ex, and I respect that; besides you need a friend more than a boyfriend."

"Sure, besides I really need to get out of the apartment for a while, to be honest I am sick of hearing Rachel and Brody do it. Earplugs and iPods only help so much." Kurt laughed as Adam slid his hand with Kurt's who continued to complain about his roommates; However Adam didn't care, he loved hearing Kurt's voice. Hell Kurt could be singing the dictionary and he wouldn't care.

"I know you are going be fantastic at the Midnight Madness challenge, you will absolutely show all the idiots who should be top dog."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I won't." Kurt watched as Adam held the door open to his apartment.

"Don't just stand there, it's not like I have an entryway that eats all of my guests." Adam joked with a wink. Kurt was conflicted; he wasn't used to having guys flirt with him. Well there was Chandler but he wasn't Kurt's type and he was still with Blaine at the time. He entered the apartment as Adam shut the door.

Kurt smiled seeing the spacious apartment; he joined Adam on the couch. "So what kind of dirt do you have on my annoying roommates? I went to high school with Rachel I would think I would know more than you."

"Really you were supposed to get in not her. She tanked her audition, you didn't. You were all Carmen could talk about to Cassandra. The only reason Rachel didn't get rejected is because Shelby Corcoran paid Courtney, the girl who types up all the acceptance/rejection letters five hundred dollars to switch the letters around; and by the time Carmen heard about it; the letter's already had been sent and there was nothing she could do. As for the Winter Showcase that was already planned out. You see Carmen wanted Rachel to screw up her performance so everyone could see she wasn't cracked out for this business. So she had you 'audition' to show her up, and look it's time you claimed what is rightfully yours tonight at Midnight Madness." Adam said honestly, being a senior and close friend of Cassandra's he knew a lot of things he wasn't to supposed to know.

"Wow I am speechless, and so that explains why Cassie is wanting to make Rachel crack."

"Yup, now onto Brody, he is actually engaged to Cassie. He is just another ploy to get rid of Rachel. He is actually very nice, and not an ass, but with you living with Rachel you get to see his bad side. He is purposefully acting like this to make Rachel regret ever leaving Ohio. You belong here not her."

"Why is everyone going through so much trouble to get rid of Rachel?" Kurt asked finding all this difficult to understand.

"She doesn't belong at NYADA, you do. It was pure luck that she didn't choke at the Winter Showcase, and besides have you not seen the way she sings no director on Broadway will like that. She needs to learn to control her high notes. Besides she can't dance at all, and on Broadway you have to be a triple threat which you are. She can sing and that's it, trust me I saw her audition tape from West Side Story she had about as much chemistry with 'Tony' as if he was a wall. Now tell me how you managed to be forced into being Officer Krupke he doesn't even sing! What kind of school did you go to? Did they not know talent?"

"I never did understand our Glee Club director it was always the Finn and Rachel show. Nobody else got to shine." Kurt said sadly, remembering silently sitting in the back of the choir room waiting patiently for someone to notice his huge talent.

"That stops now; it's time to show the world just how damn talented Kurt Hummel actually is." Adam replied as his roommate Maya stormed into the apartment tears streaming down her face, she stopped at the freezer and pulled out the tub of Ben & Jerry's not even bothering to get a bowl she grabbed a spoon and started digging in.

"What's wrong Maya?" Kurt and Adam both asked seeing her slink into the chair next to the couch.

"Rachel, I just got back from grabbing a quick bite before acting class and she ripped me to shreds in the hallway. She said I had no talent and that I didn't belong in NYADA."

"Just wait until Midnight Madness tonight Maya. Kurt will make sure Rachel gets everything that has been coming to her." Adam hugged his roommate and sent a wink to Kurt. He seriously needed to stop doing that; Kurt swore his hard had skipped a beat for the millionth time since meeting up with Adam.

"Well I wouldn't miss it, and I know some of the NYADA teachers will be there I look forward to seeing the look on Cassie's face when you kill Rachel."

"So no pressure at all right?" Kurt joked he wanted to kill Rachel since she became a diva freshman year, back whenever Sandy was in charge of the glee club.

"No pressure at all. Besides everyone loved your Winter Showcase performance, they hated Rachel's encore. Do you want to go back to your apartment to get a change of clothes for tonight?" Maya asked she didn't know Kurt all that well but from what Adam had told her about him it seemed like he was big into fashion.

"Yeah I need to go back, but I don't really want to go."

"I'll go with you, and you might want to grab some PJ's no matter who wins, someone will be pissed at someone. So if you want you can just stay here tonight and avoid Rachel, I know Brody will be there and he is an excellent peace maker, but he is in an act to gain Rachel's trust." Adam declared with a smile.

"Sure can we go now, Rachel is in some class more than likely being an attention whore. So we can go and be back before she gets out of class."

Adam smiled as Maya laughed at the attention whore comment. "Mind if I come along we need more ice cream?" Maya asked holding up the empty tub.

"Sure." Adam said with a laugh.

The trio headed out into the cold early February snow. Kurt was relived to find that Rachel wasn't in the apartment, however Brody was.

"Hey Kurt, Adam, and Maya. What's up?"

"Getting clothes for Midnight Madness and PJ's, and clothes for school tomorrow."

"Staying the night with Adam? I would too if I could. So I guess you know everything about me and Cassie?"

"Yes I do, now excuse me I have to pack." Kurt smiled and headed into his curtained off section; Adam and Maya following him. Kurt grabbed a nearby empty dance bag and deposited his night time skin care routine into it, followed by his black sleep shirt, lounge pants, and delicately folded his outfit for tomorrow into it. He planned on hanging it back up once he got back to Adam's he couldn't stand wrinkled clothing. He scurried into the bathroom to get changed for Midnight Madness.

He quickly changed into his outfit and went back into the bedroom. "Wow you look…wow." Was all Adam could say a blush crept onto Kurt's cheeks.

Maya just laughed, "You look hot honey and those jeans damn. Are you sure you're gay, because in those jeans you get everyone in the city."

"Thank you and yes I am one hundred percent gay, and Adam are you going to be okay, you look a little spaced out."

"I am fine it's just those jeans." Adam said with a little whimper.

"Come on you can ogle my behind anytime but we have like twenty minutes to get ice cream and get back to the apartment otherwise we will cross paths with her." Kurt said wiggling his behind just for good mesure. Sure the jeans he wore weren't comfy but they made his ass look spectacular and that was the main thing.

Adam smiled and linked hands with Kurt once again who had his dance bag slung over his shoulder along with his overnight bag. Screw it Kurt thought its New York gay guys are everywhere and he likes the comforting gesture. Maya linked arms with Adam and the trio got three huge tubs of ice cream, just in case; and were soon curled onto the couch watching Chicago.

Kurt was itching with anxiety over the upcoming duel and Adam could see the anxiety. "Sweetie you are going to amazing and kicks some serious ass. Even if you don't and she is somehow better than you, which I highly doubt. Maya and I will still care about you." He said hugging the small countertenor.

"You are going to be amazing, and Adam and I will be with you all the way. Honey you could sing the dictionary and it would be amazing."

"Thank you, come on time to face my suicide."

"None of that mister, _you_ are talented and amazing, and you are going to win and amaze everyone. No psyching yourself out, this is exactly what Rachel wants you do. You are so much better than her you are talented as hell. I believe in you Maya believes in you, and Brody believes in you. Okay now it's time you believe in yourself." Adam cooed in his adorable British accent tilting a finger under Kurt's chin so that he was forced to look into Adam's eyes; which only helped emphasis his words. His eyes were filled with hearts and so much love it made Kurt almost jump Adam right then and there. "Anything you want to add Maya?"

"Nope you summed it up just fine. Now we really must be going to see Rachel's murder. I want a good seat."

The trio walked to NYADA, Kurt was still anxious, but not as bad earlier knowing that Adam was with him. Cassie sent him a warm smile and a wink. Kurt noticed the bag of popcorn in her hand and had to stifle a laugh. He sat down in between Adam and Maya, as Brody and an upperclassman placed tape down the middle of the dance room. Where Cassie's desk normally was stood a small stage. The teachers sat on the wooden bench below the large windows.

"Welcome to Midnight Madness. NAYDA's fight club, first up Kurt Hummel vs. Rachel Berry. The song is Bring Him Home from Le Mis. Since Kurt challenged Rachel he goes first." Brody announced as Adam reassuringly rubbed Kurt's back.

"Go get em killer." Adam whispered as Kurt walked gracefully to the stage. He took a deep breath and gave the band a curt nod to start the song. He saw Cassie wink as he started the song.

He knew he had in the bag after that high note. He hopped off the stage and went to sit beside Adam and Maya. "You have it the bag, you are amazing." Adam boasted to Kurt who had his head rested on Adam's muscular shoulder. He gently rubbed the tension out of the sweet countertenor's shoulders.

Rachel's heels clicked across the wooden floor as she made her way to the stage. She sent a scowl Kurt's way; but he didn't care there was no way on hell that she could top his performance. Kurt saw a couple people cringe at Rachel's last note. She needed to work on controlling those notes; Kurt on the other hand made the note smooth and effortless.

"Now it's time for the vote, if you liked Kurt go to his side, and if you liked Rachel's performance go to her side." Brody announced from the stage. Adam and Maya stayed on Kurt's side, he was obviously the better choice, and half of Rachel's side strutted over to Kurt's side giving the fashionable countertenor a high five on the way by.

"And the winner for this semester's Midnight Madness is Kurt Hummel. The final score being fifty-nine to twenty." Brody said as Cassie did a silent fist pump. Rachel stormed from the room tears in her eyes. Kurt just smiled as Adam jumped for joy along with Kurt.

"I am so proud of you, see I told you. I knew you could do it."

"Yes you did, but I am so tired. Kicking Rachel's ass wore me out, and in case you have forgotten I have Cassie's class at eight in the morning and I just want to curl into a ball and sleep." Kurt sighed as Adam hit a sore spot in his shoulder.

"I remember Brody and I are the TA's remember, and I will have coffee brewing. Come on I promise another back rub before you go to bed. You are so tense."

"Blame Rachel."

Cassie smiled as she slunk back to her apartment Brody in tow. She smiled warmly at Kurt as Brody gave a thumbs-up.

The trio made it back to the apartment close to one. Adam pulled Kurt onto the couch and worked the knots out of the countertenor's back. Kurt fell asleep in Adam's lap, good thing he put on his PJ's before the back rub. Adam gently picked up the sleeping male and deposited him down in Maya's bed. They had agreed on sleeping arrangement's earlier. Sure there was a guest room but it consisted of an air mattress; and Maya didn't mind, neither did Kurt. Maya crawled into bed after kissing Kurt's forehead. She stayed on her side, and Kurt was pretty much curled into a tight little ball.

Morning came all too fast. Kurt groaned into the purple furry pillow his head was on. Maya smiled, "Morning how did you sleep last night?"

"Good your bed is surprisingly comfortable. I don't want to get up." Kurt said as Maya tickled him to get him out of bed.

"Come on dear, Adam has coffee and cinnamon rolls."

"I am so hungry, and coffee the best thing in the world."

"Are you two ever going to get out of bed, your breakfast is getting cold." Adam demanded jumping on the bed between Maya and Kurt. "Have a nice sleep, Maya is horrible to sleep with, and she is like an alligator."

"Well I didn't notice, I guess I passed out after your wonderful back massage." Kurt said with a wink.

"Come on lovebirds. I am hungry and nothing beats Adam's cinnamon rolls." Maya said springing out of bed and putting on her vampire bunny slippers. She ran into the kitchen and jumped onto the breakfast bar and popped a cinnamon roll into her mouth.

Kurt was more sluggish he poured a glass of coffee and ate small bites of the cinnamon roll. "How are you so perky in the mornings? I feel like ditching class, and going back to the couch." Kurt moaned downing another cup of coffee.

"I so don't want to go to class, but we have to." Adam said making a glass of tea for himself.

"I know neither do I, however don't you want to see Rachel deal with Cassie?" Maya said eating her third cinnamon roll.

Kurt went to go get changed, as Adam and Maya went to do the same. The trio grabbed their school bags, and dance bag and headed the four blocks to NYADA.

Rachel was complaining to another gay guy while she stretched. Kurt ignored her as he went to go stretch with Maya. Cassandra stormed into the classroom with Brody on her heels. "Morning class, partner up for the tango. Rachel go work on your jazz hands, plié, and your peca turns. You are not ready to learn such a complicated dance, especially after last night's performance at Midnight Madness."

Kurt offered a hand to Maya. "Want to work with me?" He asked seeing Rachel storm off to a mirror.

"I would love to." She grabbed one of his hands as he placed a hand on her waist. She placed a leg over his as Kurt dipped her.

"Fantastic job Kurt and Maya. You make it look effortless. However focus on each other more, and stop looking to the side so much." Cassandra said as Adam and Brody went to help fix peoples posture.

A low growl was heard from the corner. "Ms. July this is so unfair. Why are you singling me out, I can dance a tango, and besides I am a much better dancer than Kurt." Rachel complained loudly looking at Brody for backup.

"Prove it; I love a good dance off. Freestyle, Adam you're with Kurt. Brody you have Rachel, everyone can join whoever." Cassie demanded sitting on her desk she loved watching Rachel get put in her place. Besides she saw Kurt's original audition for NYADA and she knew that he could dance his ass off.

Rachel wondered around the classroom trying to dance but she looked horrible. Kurt was doing flips and rolling on the floor and Maya came alive she leaped onto Kurt who helped her do a backflip. Adam wasn't really needed; Kurt had it without his help. While Rachel was grinding all over Brody. He saw Cassie's pissed off expression at the nasty display of affection.

"Okay I have seen enough. One of you made it look like a Broadway show the other made me feel like I was watching a badly constructed porno. Kurt wow is the only thing I can say; you will make a fantastic dancer on Broadway, and your high kicks rival mine. Rachel all that I can say is how did you make it? Sure you have a decent voice, but your acting is horrible, you dance like a chicken missing its head. You don't have it, and I know it seems like I am a bitch but I am being honest. Class dismissed I have enough mediocrity for this hour. Kurt, Adam, Brody, and Maya can you hang back for a minute?"

Rachel snickered and left the dance room to go take a shower she had a layer of sweat covering her.

"The reason I held you guys back is because your performance was amazing. Kurt you have serious potential and Maya I didn't know you could dance like that, and I kind of wanted to congratulate you on your win last night. That was amazing." Cassie said hugging Kurt.

"Ms. July next week I will be missing my dad starts chemo and I have a wedding to go to." Kurt said honestly. "What do you want me to work on while I am gone?"

"Keep working on the tango, even though you lead amazingly and that has to be one of the greatest tango's I have seen from two freshmen. Good luck next week and have fun at the wedding, and sorry about your dad. You guys can go, enjoy your fifteen minutes of rest."

Adam smiled at Maya and Kurt, as Brody went to help his fiancé. Adam and Kurt entered the locker room together as Kurt hurried into the showers to get the layer of sweat off of him. "Adam I was wondering if you would accompany me to my former Glee coach's wedding, as my date." Kurt asked peaking his head out from the shower.

"I would love to." Adam said looking forward to being Kurt's date, he really liked Kurt and he was waiting for the right chance to make his move. Which he would be doing soon.

* * *

AN: So here is my Kadam story. Reviews make me happy, and I hope you liked it.


	2. Boyfriends and Family

AN: Wow guys thank you for all the alerts, reviews, and faves. As to the anon who left me the message about the Rachel hate, I used to tolerate Rachel. I just don't like her and everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Now let's get onto the wedding.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but if you are curious what would happen scroll down.

Warnings: mentions the car scene from the first time.

* * *

Kurt stood in front of his closet deciding what to pack for Ohio. Rachel and Brody had already left for Ohio, Kurt and Adam planned to catch a later flight. They still had an Adam Apple's meeting, so they planned on leaving after the meeting.

He made sure he had everything packed and ready, to be honest he didn't want to go back to Ohio. Sure he wanted to see his dad and mom, and even Finn; but he did not want to deal with Glee club, since Finn, the fill in decided it would be an awesome idea to get the old and new members to do an awesome group number at the wedding.

He didn't want to be a part of it, besides he would once again be in the back again. He also didn't want to spend an hour locked in a room with Rachel. He still hadn't made up with her, and to be honest he didn't plan to. He avoided her, and he was spending more time with Adam and Maya. He looked at the clock; he still had two hours until they needed to be at the airport. He grabbed the suitcase and duffle bag and locked the apartment. He went to Adam's apartment since it was closer to NYADA and the airport.

Adam opened the door with a huge smile on his face. "Hello Kurt, all packed?" He asked in his adorable British accent.

"Yeah, are you ready to meet all my old friends, and overprotective father?" Kurt asked sitting on the couch next to Maya as Adam came and sat next to him.

"Bring it on, I don't scare easily. Now why don't you seem excited you get to see your old friends, whom you haven't seen since graduation?"

"Finn, my step-brother and also the fill in for Glee Club expects all the old members to get together with the new members and perform something at the wedding; and Rachel was always the star." Kurt said remembering it; if it wasn't for his father's first treatment he would have just missed the wedding. It's not like it was all that important on his to-do list. He also didn't want to see his ex-boyfriend, Blaine.

"Come on, I will be with you and besides can't you do a duet with me instead of joining in on what is sure to be another Rachel Berry solo with a bunch of dancing trees?" Adam replied tickling Kurt's ribs. "Come on otherwise we will be late for the meeting."

Kurt smiled he loved the Apples, they were outcasts so much more than what the New Directions had ever been; and they were some of the sweetest people at NYADA. Two outrage pop numbers later Kurt, Adam, and Maya were snuggled up on the couch. Adam came back into the living room with three cups of hot chocolate.

"Kurt what do you think of us?" Adam asked finally making his move.

"What about us? Like what are we exactly friends or more than friends?" Kurt asked scared of Adam's answer.

"I was hoping we could be more than just friends. We have been going on dates for the past two weeks, and I think I am falling hard for you." Adam said moving on the couch to kiss the countertenor. Sparks flew; the kiss was so much more than with Blaine. Kurt smiled into the kiss he didn't have that kind of reaction when he was with Blaine; it was like someone slapped him with love, with Blaine it was like kissing a dead fish.

Kurt gasped in surprise but pushed Adam back on the couch and straddled him. "Boyfriends I could get used to calling you that. I have been falling hard for you ever since you convinced me to join the Adam's Apples and our first date."

Maya squealed loudly. "It's about damn time you two. Now as much as I love you I'd rather not have this turn into a porno on the couch. I have to sit here you know." She said but didn't mind, in fact she was happy Adam finally grew the balls to confess his love to Kurt, and the fact that they were now dating.

"Deal with it." Kurt said as his iPhone alarm went off; reminding them they needed to go to the airport.

Maya smiled and hugged both guys. "Go have fun you two, and don't do anything I wouldn't do. I will see you in a week. I love you both and be safe."

Kurt and Adam both kissed her cheeks and nodded in response. They grabbed the suitcases and carry-ons, and headed out into the cool February New York air. Kurt boarded the plane and soon fell asleep on Adam's shoulder. Adam smiled and draped a blanket over his sleeping boyfriend after placing a chaise kiss on his forehead. It was a two hour flight so Adam decided to take a little nap before meeting Kurt's family.

The plane landed on the airstrip in Lima roughly. It woke both Kurt and Adam up from a peaceful slumber. "Sleep well my love?" Adam asked as he wiped the drool from Kurt's chin.

"I will be glad to find a bed, but all things considered I slept perfectly." Kurt yawned and stretched. The couple got off the plane Kurt kissing Adam; unlike when he was with Blaine he wasn't afraid of public displays of affection. Burt however was waiting for his son. "Kurt!" He demanded breaking up the kiss.

"Dad!" Kurt screamed running to hug his father leaving Adam to fetch the bags, however he didn't mind.

"So want to explain? I thought you weren't bringing anyone to the wedding, and more importantly since when do you have a new boyfriend?" Burt demanded tapping his foot against the floor. Adam looked uncomfortable; he had a set of five bags in his hands, three of which were Kurt's. He finally understood what Kurt meant about overprotective.

"Dad meet my new boyfriend, Adam. We started dating two weeks ago; we finally made it official today." Kurt said shifting from foot from foot not liking the look his father was giving him.

"Why did you take a later flight and not fly in with Rachel?"

"Can we just go home? I am tired, I had an hour dance class this morning, and my muscles are complaining." Kurt said wanting to get back home and snuggle up with Adam on the couch or bed.

"Answer my question; I thought you and Rachel were each other's dates to the wedding, but instead she brings some guy I have never heard of, and then you get off the plane macking on a British guy, forgive me for the questions."

"Fine Rachel and I haven't talked to each other in a week, and the only time I am in the apartment is to sleep, or change; otherwise I am in class, , or with Adam and Maya. I am thinking about getting my own apartment, and moving out, and besides I am nineteen and Blaine and I are never getting back together. I know you like Blaine but guess what he cheated and broke my heart. I was always second best to him, to Adam I am everything. He is all I could ever dream of, sure he is older than I am, and I could care less. Can we please go home, or do I need to rent a hotel room? I am tired and the landing was really rough." Kurt said wrapping his arms around Adam's waist and kissing him again.

Adam smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand; it was hard for him not to fall in love with the sweet, loyal, fierce nineteen year old.

"I have never seen you like this before. You would never kiss Blaine in public, and fine let's go; Carole is excited to see you again."

"New York changed me, I am sick of being second best of everything. New York recognizes my talent, and Adam is utterly amazing and I was scared of PDA because of everything that had happened to Blaine and I. But I am gay and I like Adam, and no one can stop me from showing my affection."

"You are more amazing." Adam whispered grabbing Kurt's hand, he smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek. The drive to the house was really quiet. Carole opened the door and hugged her step-son tightly.

"Oh my, you just keeping getting taller don't you? How's New York, find any cute guys?" Carole rambled not seeing Adam.

"One question at a time, I haven't gotten taller, New York is amazing, my dance teacher says I am the best freshman dancer she has seen since Adam and Brody; and yes mom I have found a cute guy. Carole meet Adam Crawford, my boyfriend; Adam meet Carole my step-mother."

"Pleasure to meet you." Adam said in his accent and shook her outstretched hand.

"So tell me about yourself." She demanded as Finn came down the stairs with Sam and Puck. Kurt frowned and flopped down on the couch. He was seriously regretting getting on the plane. Adam joined him on the couch, and wrapped an arm around the sweet countertenor; as Carole came back into the living room with coffee.

"Well I am twenty-two, I grew up in Oxford. My mom is a performer on West End, and I a senior at NYADA. I'm not all that interesting." Adam said with a shrug as Sam, Finn, and Puck sat on the floor curious as to what was going on.

"Hey Kurt, long time no see." Puck said hugging him and giving Adam a glare. He liked Blaine, and didn't know what to think of the blonde Englishman hanging all over his boy.

"So how's LA?" Kurt asked laying his head on Adam; who just smiled and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist making room for the guy named Puck.

"Didn't Finn tell you I moved back to Lima to be closer to my step-brother?"

"No, Finn didn't tell me. Now if you will excuse me I am really tired and would like to go sleep. Sweetie can you wake me up for dinner?" Kurt asked giving Adam a peck on the lips.

"Will do, sleep well." He said as Kurt scampered up the stairs. Kurt slid into his bed after taking two Ibuprofen, and turning on his heating pad. He loved Cassie's dance class but his muscles were not used to it.

Finn looked at the stairs. "That's unusual for him, he never takes naps."

"It was a long flight, and before that we had a two hour Glee meeting, and he also had dance class first thing in the morning; and he fell so my guess he is sore and just worn out. Cassandra is an excellent teacher she just has a different method. He also didn't want to come back to Ohio."

"What do you mean different teaching method? How do you know he fell, and why wouldn't he want to come back to Ohio?" Finn asked not understanding a thing Adam was saying.

"She can be a bit abrasive, she likes perfection, and if you dance like you have three left feet she will call you out. I saw him fall; I am one of Cassandra's Teaching Assistant's. Have you noticed he is not happy, he has to see his ex, which you all loved, and he is bringing an unknown guy to the wedding; he expected to be mauled, which he was right. I don't plan on hurting Kurt, hell I think I am falling in love with him. He is honestly one of the sweetest guys I have met, he is also beyond talented."

Carole smiled she was liking Adam already; she saw Burt want to go find the shotgun; which she had deliberately hid from him.

Adam got up from the couch and decided to check on Kurt. He was worried about him; he hadn't seen Kurt sleep this much since they started hanging out more and more. "Bathroom?" He asked hoping it was upstairs.

"Downstairs, around the corner and to the right. It's right next to the stairs." Puck said directing him. Adam found it funny that the guy who didn't live here was giving him directions to the bathroom.

Adam nodded and went up the stairs to check on Kurt. He gently opened the door and saw his angel asleep curled into a painful little ball around a heating pad. "Oh honey."

Kurt mewled softly in his sleep. Adam heart broke at the mewl. "Sweetie wake up." Adam said kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

"Dinner time already?"

"No, however why did you hide the pain from dance class from me?"

"Your Cassie's TA, things can get back to her." Kurt moaned shifting on his bed trying to get more heat from the heating pad.

"You are my boyfriend, Cassie is my employer. Which one pulls more rank? Lay on your back and pull up your shirt, I know of something that will help." Adam demanded removing the heating pad from under him, and going over to his suitcase and pulling out a tube of muscle rub.

Kurt groaned but obeyed Adam; he rolled over on his stomach as Adam crawled into bed next to him. "Oh angel you are so bruised." Adam cooed kissing Kurt's shoulder.

"I've had worse bruising; this is nothing compared to junior year of high school." Kurt moaned into his pillow as he felt Adam's hands dig into his sore muscles. "God your hands are like magic!"

Adam made sure to cover the lower back and shoulders during the back rub. "Feeling better?"

"Much, so how did you know that I was sore?" Kurt asked pulling down his tee shirt; designer of course.

"Every freshman who comes to NYADA normally begs us TA's for the solution. I was the exact same way, you might have come from a national championship show choir, but that is nothing compared to a two hour a day dance class preparing you for Broadway. Have you seen 'Newsies?' That is a prime example of Cassie's tirade for killing you guys on a daily bases. Besides during the summer if you get a recommendation letter from Cassie. You can be a dancer in any Broadway show."

"How come I haven't heard of that?" Kurt asked snuggling up next to Adam. He felt much more relaxed and less sore.

"Because silly boy, I am a TA and a senior and you are a new student. Besides Brody has been dancing on Broadway since freshman year, and I have been doing it since sophomore year; and I guarantee your cute behind will be doing it over the summer." Adam said kissing Kurt's nose.

"Boy's dinner!" Carole screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Kurt groaned not wanting to leave his spot on the bed. "You have three minutes to get down here; otherwise I am sending Burt up there with added shotgun.

"Be down in a second." Kurt got out of bed with a small wince; Adam noticed and kissed his forehead.

"You okay?" He asked helping the tired countertenor down the stairs.

"I'll be fine; it's just a lot more dancing than I am used to."

"Stop downplaying everything. Your ex really killed your self-esteem didn't he?"

"Him and everyone else in this stupid town. It finally feels like I am finding my old self again." Kurt said kissing Adam in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Easy boys, you are not alone in an apartment." Burt laughed and Carole kissed his cheek.

"Sorry dad, Adam is just so-

"Amazing, funny, charming?" Adam supplied for Kurt.

"Nerdy." Kurt retorted as Adam patted his back and sat down next to Kurt.

Finn laughed and dug into the lasagna Carole made. "So how is Rachel?"

"Don't ask, okay. Ask her, not me." Kurt said with a bite to his words. He was not going to discuss her with Finn.

"Okay got it."

Dinner was awkward from that point on. It was obvious Kurt had changed and nobody knew what to make of it. "Carole this lasagna is fantastic." Adam said after a long stretch of silence. Kurt nodded in agreement and hurriedly finished his dinner. He left and headed to his room, it was obvious his parents like Blaine. He was sure his dad was already planning that wedding.

Kurt snuggled up onto his bed, he really liked Adam, and he made Kurt happy. He felt the bed sag slightly and an arm envelope him. "What's wrong, my love?"

"My family hates you. Dinner was never that quiet."

"New York has changed you. You are turning into your old self before the bulling got bad; and before you met Cheater McCheater pants. Your dad is just not used to seeing this side of you, give it time." Adam said pulling Kurt into his arms.

Kurt laughed and snuggled into Adam's chest. He hadn't changed; he was just getting back his old confidence and bitchiness.

"See there is my angel, why don't you go to the glee club rehearsal while I try to get on your dad's good side." Adam said he really wanted to get to know Kurt's dad, and besides Kurt needed to hang out with his old friends.

"Fine but I want my cuddles afterward."

"Like I could deny you cuddles." He stroked Kurt's chestnut colored hair, he watched as the countertenor slowly drift off to sleep; and he wondered what he did to deserve such an amazing guy.

They awoke to the alarm clock; Kurt grumbled and tried hitting it with his foot but ended kicking Adam's side.

"Come on angel wake up. I know you don't want to go, but don't you want to see Mercedes and Santana?" Adam said kissing Kurt's lips. "I smell coffee." Kurt sprung out of bed with a smile. "I can always rely on coffee to get you up; and I love your bed head."

"Damn you, but come on. I really do want to see my girls. Just promise me you'll come join me."

"I promise I love watching you preform, and later we must work on your tango. Cassie will kill me if I let you have a break for a week."

"You are evil, but fine." Kurt complained and jumped into the shower as Adam went downstairs. Kurt came out after thirty minutes of getting ready. He was in a black sweater and a pair of skin tight skinny jeans, and his knee high boots. "Morning, where is my coffee?"

"You can't function without your coffee can you?" Adam asked handing him a cup and kissing his cheek. "You look amazing by the way."

"I can't function I need my coffee, and thank you. I will see you later." Kurt kissed Adam on the lips as he left for practice.

Kurt barely had one foot into the school when he was almost knocked down by Mercedes. "Kurtiepie, how I have missed you! How is New York, find any cute boys? She asked hugging him tightly.

"Slow down girl. New York is amazing, and yes I am dating a hot British boy who you will get to meet later. How is LA? I miss you so much; and you look amazing, so how much weight have you lost?"

"I can't wait to meet him. So what happened between you and Blaine? I never did hear the whole story. I have heard bits and pieces from Santana and Quinn, but you haven't told me anything. Thank you honey and 130 pounds."

"Later, not when Blaine is in earshot; and wow no wonder you look fantastic." Kurt said seeing his ex putting books in his locker. He approached them. "Hey Kurt and Mercedes; here for glee club?"

"Yes we are, why else would we be back in high school." Kurt said sarcastically sending Blaine his most pissed off look.

"What happened to you? This is not my Kurt." Blaine said, he dressed different, and was being an ass to him. If he remembered correctly, and he did, Kurt did make up with him at Christmas.

"I am not your Kurt, I am Adam's. I wasn't the one who cheated, you were. Well guess what I have moved on with my life." He growled stalking off to the choir room.

Santana rushed into his arms. "Porcelain how I have missed you. So you broke up with Frodo? Good for you."

"Frodo and I are no more. I am dating a hot British guy, who is amazing. So what have you been up to Satan?"

Rachel stalked into the choir room, she didn't even look at Kurt, and she sat down next to Blaine who kept sending Kurt heartbreaking glances. The new members filled in looking uncomfortable at the old members. Unique sat beside Kurt and Mercedes. "Kurt man I haven't seen you since the beginning of school. How have you been, and you two look fabulous as always."

"Not as fabulous as you. Please tell me you and Tina have started being the two main soloists?" Mercedes said looking at the new members.

"No that would be Marley and Blaine. I am the new Mercedes I get to belt while Marley is the new less talented version of Rachel. Nothing's changed."

Finn walked in sheet music in hand. "I was thinking Marley, Blaine, Ryder, Rachel, Santana, and I could have the main solos, while everyone else gets a verse. Mike and Brittany can handle chorography while Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes can handle costumes. It will be just like old times."

"Hell to the no. I am a recording artist. Kurt is a NYADA student; he killed Rachel in Midnight Madness. You know what I refuse to be backup to Rachel again. I should have stood up in school but I put my foot down now. I am no one's backup." Mercedes growled loudly walking out of the choir room followed by Kurt, Unique, Kitty, Jake, Puck, Joe, Sam, Mike, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Artie, and Sugar. Leaving only Marley, Blaine, Ryder, and Finn.

Mercedes led them to the auditorium. "It's time we get our glory we all get a verse in the song."

Adam walked into the auditorium. Kurt leaped gracefully off the stage and kissed him. "I have missed you, and I have changed my mind your father scares me."

Kurt laughed. "Guys meet Adam, Adam meet my friends."

"Pleasure to meet you." He said in his charming accent.

Mercedes smiled "Practice is over, I must grill Kurt's new boyfriend. Anyone care to join us for coffee? Santana and Unique decided to join them at the Lima Bean. Kurt got his low-fat mocha and snuggled on the couch with Adam.

"So how was bonding with my dad?"

"Horrible, I think he really liked your ex, and he doesn't know what to think of me; but I can't help falling for you."

"I can't stop myself from falling for you either."

"Okay enough love, I am getting a love headache. So how is New York honestly, Kurt? You can't hide from me." Mercedes demanded watching Adam like he was some foreign species.

"Fine, Rachel is an egotistical bitch, my dance teacher is Hitler's daughter, and Adam is the best thing since moving to New York, and everyone around here seems to hate him." Kurt complained huddling himself closer to Adam.

Santana laughed, she really did miss Kurt and his jokes. "So what exactly did the hobbit with a hair gel problem do to betray your trust; and since when are you into PDA, you never did that with Blaine."

"I will tell you later, I don't feel like opening old wounds. So how's Louisville and college cheerleading?"

"Fun, the coach is nicer than Sue. They also have a collegiate glee club; it's an all-girls club. They are like the Troubletones without Mercedes. So Cedes how is California and your record deal going?" Santana asked noticing that Kurt snuggled deeper into Adam's arms. There was something that Blaine had done to Kurt and she wanted to know what it was, and why he did it.

Adam was curious as to Kurt's old relationship, and as to why everyone thought he hated PDA. Ever since their first date they were always snuggling doing homework, on coffee dates, and movie dates. He saw Kurt flinch, "something wrong love?"

"Just this discussion of ex's is giving me a headache. I also miss New York and Maya." Kurt whispered to Adam.

Adam smiled at the three women. "It was nice meeting you, but Kurt is tired, and he does want to spend time with his dad too."

Mercedes, Santana, and Unique hugged Kurt, as Mercedes patted Adam's shoulder. "I like you, and just so you know I didn't like Blaine." She said with a wink.

Adam smiled and grabbed Kurt's awaiting hand. "So they seem nice." He said making conversation on the ride back to the house.

"They are I just don't feel so hot today." Kurt mumbled as they walked into the house. He really hated seeing his ex today, and having everyone questioning him. He was so sick of drama he liked Adam when would people understand that he no longer liked Blaine.

"What's wrong my love is it just a headache or do you have a mild case of jet lag too?" Adam soothingly rubbed Kurt's back.

"I'll be fine, it's probably just I am used to New York and not the drama that is Ohio, it helps that you are with me though. I think I want to talk to my dad alone. Carole needs help with dinner and I am sure she would love company." Kurt kissed Adam and headed off to the back porch to talk with his father.

He found his dad watching the sunset over the in ground pool. "Hey dinner's almost ready; Carole and Adam are making tacos." Kurt said happily sitting on the chair next to his father.

"So what happened to you and Blaine? At Christmas everything was going great, and now you're dating Adam, who I haven't heard of until yesterday. Granted you hardly tell me anything about NYADA or New York, it's pretty much how I am doing. Kurt I am fine and I can handle anything you want to tell me. "

"Fine want to know the truth. Blaine cheated on me with some guy named Eli and then blamed me for the reason he cheated. He wanted me to go to New York, knowing what a long-distance relationship would entail. Dad my relationship with Blaine was horrible. I never felt good enough, and I always felt like I was Blaine's second choice. We didn't have the relationship Adam and I have; Adam makes me feel save and wanted. He doesn't mind when I put my head on his shoulder during a movie. Blaine wouldn't let me; he thought it was wrong for such public affections." Kurt watched as Burt got pissed.

"Why did you keep this from me?" He asked wrapping an arm around Kurt.

"Wait there is more; you might want to go find the shotgun. When McKinley did West Side Story, Blaine and I went with Sebastian to Scandals, yes the gay bar; and he had one beer and he pinned me in the backseat and at first I was thinking okay make-out season I could do without the beer breath. But then he started pulling at my shirt, and I was screaming no, and I had to push him out of the car for him to stop. I am so sorry for not telling you." Kurt cried into his father's arms.

Burt looked utterly pissed. "I can't believe him, but my sweet sweet boy. Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"I was scared, I stupidly thought Blaine and I were it, but we aren't just give Adam a chance. He is really sweet once you get over the fact he likes soccer more than football."

Unannounced to the two men, Adam was standing next to the door. Carole asked him to summon Kurt and Burt for dinner. Finn was still trying to work out an arrangement for the wedding.

"Guys dinner's ready." Adam called out to the two after a minute. He didn't want them to think he had heard the exchange.

Kurt smiled and kissed Adam; Burt smiled and followed the couple inside.

* * *

AN: So I had planned for this to be the wedding chapter, but this happened. So review and tell me your thoughts. The next chapter is the wedding I promise.


End file.
